


Petrichor

by orphan_account



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Seunghyun opens his window slightly and the cold wind caresses his cheeks. The stars are bright and blinking, the dream catcher Daesung hung dances gently, getting ready to chase Seunghyun's nightmares tonight.
"I miss you, love," Seunghyun says aloud to the petrichor as it worms it's way to mingle with the faint scent left from Daesung. "I miss you so much, Kang Daesung."





	

 

 "It's cold," Seunghyun mumbles to no one. He shivers lightly and listens to the soft knocking sound as raindrops fall from the sky.

Seunghyun reaches for his phone and presses the play button.

_"I'll be home soon, be careful and no pouting,okay?"_

He chuckles upon the face of his lover staring back at him - _into_ him -from the phone screen. It's one video from their golden days and Daesung was having fluffy hair. He's older, wiser but still part of Dumb and Dumber the last time Seunghyun held his hand on the hospital bed.

"Ne, Prince Daesung~" Seunghyun says quietly.

The man in the video waves his hand as if he heard the answer. Seunghyun closes his eyes and inhales deeply, feeling ticklish and content of all sudden as faint scent of early rainy season touch his nose - _handsome nose, Daesung would peck it if he was there, I love your nose, hyung._

He lets the constant sound of rain lull him back to sleep alone in his big house.

***

  
Seunghyun wakes up to a loud thunder shaking the ground, and rolls lazily on his side. The photograph on his bedside table laughs at his dishelved hair. He reaches to touch Daesung's face and admires the way his eyes lit up and happiness radiating from his feature even when it's just mere piece of paper in frame.

"I'm starving," Seunghyun pouts and his stomach grumbles in agreement. "Make me food."

The rain is still falling tenderly against his rooftop as he gets up from the bed and heads his way to the empty kitchen.

***

  
Seunghyun opens up his fridge to find only eggs left. He rolls his eyes and thinks about ordering food, but he wants Daesung to be proud of him for taking care of himself ..with the limited cooking skill in his head.

So Choi Seunghyun sets his determination to make something good for himself with just eggs and butter and kimchi and rice and a lot of black coffee for the sake of gaining his pride in the younger man's eyes.

He hums as he shakes a little too much salt in the bowl of his creation, pushing the thought of missing Daesung to the back of his mind.

***

  
"Ta-da!!" Seunghyun places the spoon neatly beside his plate and quickly takes a picture of it.

Fastest response comes from the maknae, just 30 seconds after Seunghyun sent it to the group chat.

_Why so proud hyung, it's just scrambled eggs and coffee._

Jiyong joins the witty Seungri and Seunghyun thinks that they must be together right now.

_And rice. And kimchi._

Seunghyun types a reply with a little pout.

_So what?_

Youngbae joins the conversation with a D-Lite sticker that cracks Seunghyun up.

Seunghyun chews on his food and thinks it's not that bad. "Itadakimasu!" He giggles at his broken Japanese and the d-kun keychain attached to his car keys smiles at his childishness.

***

It's still raining when Seunghyun washes the dishes. The thunder had stopped, and the clock shows it's almost 8pm. He dries his hands with a paper towel, and opens up the cabinet.

A gentle breeze of wind blows through the tiny spaces of his door and Seunghyun curls his toes, hissing quietly. He pours himself the white wine and shakes his head at the thought of Daesung sat down in front of him, chatting happily about his encounter with a legend trot singer.

Seunghyun licks his lips but let the memories from 19 months ago soothes his lonely night.

***

Seunghyun puts his legs casually on top of the table and flips the magazine open. It's the DAZED magazine with Daesung's cover, the one Seunghyun treasures a lot. Well, not technically the one since Seunghyun owns three of it. One is still in it's plastic wrap, one had been cut and redecorated with colorful pens and else, much to Daesung's delight as Seunghyun drew moustaches and little hearts in almost every picture, and one he is currently holding right now, edges wrinkled and torn in some part as part of 8 years had passed since it's been published.

He runs his fingertips on Daesung's face in it and his heart remembers the way Daesung's skin was always so warm and soft in real life.

***

He finally sets the magazine down after 2 hours, feels better and bitter at the same time. His favorite is the one with Daesung lied on his back with laughter and bright expression, the one he had personally asked the photographer for file and printed it on bigger scale. Daesung was shocked when he saw it for the first time, saying it's only fair if he printed Seunghyun's picture too, but then again, his picture was already covering the entire wall of their bedroom.

Seunghyun stretches his sore limbs and checks his phone. The conversation in BIGBANG group chat seemed to continue despite Seunghyun's (and Daesung's) absence but he will check it later in the morning. It's probably about Youngbae's new puppies or just...life.

It's pretty much different from the time before they got disbanded, which was _their_ own decision, but friendship bonds are warmer than fame anyway so Seunghyun doesn't mind much.

  
***

The soft hitting sound on his window finally comes to stop when Seunghyun closes the bedroom door. He switches the lamp on and Daesung's collection of face products greets him warmly from the make-up counter.  
Seunghyun blinks and loves the way Daesung would spoil him with face mask and God knows what liquid before they laid side by side on the king-size bed, things that became their habit for almost 4 years since they decided to live together under the same roof. He changes his shirt into pajama and pats Daesung's favorite Doraemon plushie on it's head, recalling the way his lover clutched on it tightly during his medication many months ago. Seunghyun gasped and cried for him when the doctor injected the serum or whatever was in that huge syringe but Daesung only looked into Seunghyun's eyes like it didn't hurt much.

***

Seunghyun opens his window slightly and the cold wind caresses his cheeks. The stars are bright and blinking, the dream catcher Daesung hung dances gently, getting ready to chase Seunghyun's nightmares tonight.

"I miss you, love," Seunghyun says aloud to the _petrichor_ as it worms it's way to mingle with the faint scent left from Daesung. "I miss you so much, Kang Daesung."

***

**Epilogue**

  
The alarm sings at exactly 7am, shouting Look At Me Gwisoon proudly at the still in deep slumber Seunghyun. The man yawns and rubs his tired eyes, hair sticking on the back and legs tangled up under the blanket.

  
"Good morning," he says hoarsely and sunshine peeks through the curtain.

"Good morning, hyung," Daesung laughs as Seunghyun jumps in shock and falls from the bed unceremoniously. He bends down to peck him on the lips and let Seunghyun's fingers pull him closer.

"I miss you," Seunghyun swallows the lump in his throat as Daesung snuggles up to him, fireflies spark fire in his stomach as the now healthy singer hums against his chest.

"I miss you more," Daesung sighs in content when Seunghyun carefully lays him on the carpeted floor, loving and loving and loving the way Seunghyun's eyes taking his breath away. "I'm sorry it took so long to come home."

"Hmm," Seunghyun lowers his head and plants his lips on Daesung's neck, the pulse there chants his name like a prayer. "Then don't go away anymore."

Daesung strokes his back and wraps his legs around Seunghyun's. "Should I stop being a singer then?"

The older male remembers the way Daesung's eyes lit up with hope and fear when Jiyong offered him to drop a solo album after being 3 years on hiatus for medication, the way he intertwined his fingers with Seunghyun's before the first time recording, the way Daesung took a deep breath and locked himself in Seunghyun's embrace after the comeback stage.

"Maybe one day," Seunghyun kisses the younger's forehead and Daesung's nose nuzzles his for more. "When an apple fruit grows on a manggo tree on the 30th day of February."

Daesung hits Seunghyun's back playfully, whining at how childish it was for his hyung to throw him a quote from internet and raindrops fall again from the sky welcoming the sweet angel home.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted from AFF


End file.
